YX: Destructive Wings!
by KHLegacy
Summary: A wrong Flight and Tai finds himself in the beautiful Kalos region deciding to take the league challenge there instead, he finds a pair of feathers linked to the most feared Pokemon known to man. There is much mystery surrounding these feathers as a mysterious new group with goals of making a beautiful world have means to do so more destructive and terrifying than Cipher ever was!
1. Detour to Aquacorde!

_**Alrighty so the first chapter of YX very, late in XY's life time but better late than never so let's get it on!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><strong>I-<strong>_**Detour to Aquacorde**_

Tai rushed through the hall, "Okay this is fixable we just have to get a connecting flight! No biggie!" he called to Rio as they rushed up to an attendant's desk, "Hi there, hey listen I got on the wrong plane I wanted to go to Unova, but somehow I got my plane mixed up is there one I can take there?"

"I understand, hold on let me see." The receptionist replied, typing into the computer. "Oh dear,"

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"All flights to Unova, have been canceled due to severe storming." She replied, "I'm very sorry,"

"No it's fine." Tai replied wondering what to do he decided just to find a Professor he could talk too.

Tai had figured that the Professor of the region Sycamore was it, had lived in a small town called Vaniville town based on what he knew from Kanto through Unova he was able to get a Taxi there for a pretty good deal when he arrived however he looked around.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where we can find Professor, Sycamore's lab?" Tai asked.

The lady had short brown hair a black T-Shirt and a mint green sweater tied around her waist and black pants. "Sycamore…I'm sorry, sweetie but that's in Luminose city." She replied Tai looked as though Christmas had been canceled.

"Thanks." He squeaked out before turning and running after the Taxi that was taking off, "NO, NO, NO, NO WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!"

"Braaauuuuuuuooo!" Rio called as they chased the Taxi into the Night.

**YX YX YX**

In the next town, a trio of kids, one husky with a Vanillite image on a black shirt with a fin like off-black hair style and orange pants. The shortest had grey eyes with orange hair with bangs and side hangings that framed his face thickly he had a green camera around his neck and a green and white polo shirt, with a lime green back pack and shoes and black pants.

The third was a girl with a pink shirt with a row of black bows down the front and black edged sleeves with a frilly black arm band. Her shorts had black frills on them as well. Her hair was curly like horns with a spike of bangs in the front showing off her innocent big green eyes she craned an eyebrow at the red, black, white and blue mass lying on one of the park patio tables. "Is he dead?"

"Hey, Kid are you dead?!" yelled the tallest of the three the husky boy.

"AAAH!" Tai yelped jumping into a tippy toed karate position which didn't last long due to lack of balance. "Oh no…" BAM! Right into the ground, the boy groaned pulling himself up. "You guys scared me." He muttered.

"We're sorry, we were just surprised by you sleeping on the table and we've never seen you before." The youngest boy added.

"Yeah, and you looked kind of dead." The girl added.

"Kind of dead?" Tai asked.

"Raauu?" Rio asked yawning from where he was.

"Oh! A Riolu!" the boy shouted before; snapping, a picture of the Riolu with his Camera. "I want to take a picture of every Pokémon I meet; I'm Trevor by the way."

"Tierno."

"Shauna."

"My name's Tai, I'm from Pallet Town. This is Rio."

"Raaariii!" Rio barked happily.

"Well, it's pretty ironic that you ended up sleeping here this is our usually meeting place." Shauna replied.

"Oh it is, is, it." Tai whistled, "Neat." He stated sitting down Rio jumping into his lap.

"So you're from Pallet town right?" Tierno asked. "Wow that's all the way in Kanto; did you come all this way to start your Pokémon journey?"

"Well, yes and no. This will be the first region I collect badges and enter the league for," Tai replied. "But I did travel around the Orre Region with my Brother."

"You're brother? Oh that means you and him! You're one of the trainers who stopped Cipher last year!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, my Brother and friend Michael deserve more credit than I do." Tai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway enough about that; tell me what you guys are up to." Tai replied.

"Tierno has some serious Dance moves." Shauna stated as Terino suddenly started to break dance.

"WHOA HO HO!" Tai stated amazed.

"RAAA!" Rio added.

"Trevor; never misses a single question on his tests but he's a bit shy." Shauna replied, as Trevor seemed to try to make, himself smaller.

"Sounds like you're really smart." Tai replied.

"Yeah…" Trevor replied shyly.

"Shauna here wants to become a PokéVison extraordinaire." Tireno added. "Ya, know I'd feel like we'd be a closer crew if we had nicknames."

"Nicknames are fun!" Tai stated interested.

"Okay how about T-Meister?" Tierno asked.

"NO!" Shauna shouted, "Lil' T for sure!" Shauna argued,

"Trevor what do you think!?" they both asked him getting right in his face.

"WAAAH, you- you want me to name someone I just met!? Uhhhh well….maybe Tai should choose it's his nick name after all. But if you really want to know, I was thinking something like Big T…." he stated hiding his face.

"So Tai what'll it be?" Shauna asked.

"Hmmmm, me thinks….T.K. for Tai Ketchum!" Tai stated.

"Oooh I like that!" Shauna stated. "It fits perfectly!"

"I think so too." Trevor added.

"Yeah, has a nice ring to it." Trieno stated.

"Hey Trevor, can we see the Pokémon I wanna meet my new Partner soon." Shauna stated.

"Oooh Partner? Starter Pokémon am I right? I only know the starter sets up to Unova, where you can choose from Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy. I can't wait to see what Kalos, has to offer!" Tai stated making the trio a little nervous.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a bit longer, this isn't the Kalos starter set." Trevor told him.

"Oh." Tai muttered deflated. "Then who are they?" Tai asked.

"I'll show you, come out everyone!" Tierno shouted throwing Pokeballs up into the air.

"Char!"

"Bulba!"

"Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Whoa," Tai squeed. "Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur!"

"Yeah, being from Kanto, you'd know them right away." Trevor stated.

"Heck ya!" Tai replied. he noticed the Charmander walk up to Trevor and rub it's head against his arm.

"Hey, little guy." Trevor replied.

"You should get Charmander, it really seems to like you." Tai stated.

"You think so?" Trevor asked.

"Wow, he's so cute!" Shauna replied hugging Bulbasaur. Tierno and Squirtle started to Dance,

"Man that shell has some righteous dancing potential!" Teirno stated.

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle shouted. Tai turned to see Trevor happily holding Charmander.

"That's awesome. Hey by any chance, do you know the way to Luminose City? I was originally supposed to be going to Unova but I got my flights mixed up and bad weather kept me from finding another flight. Anyway, I figured that his Lab would be out here somewhere but it wasn't, the Taxi took off and I spent all night trying to catch it and ended up passing out around here and that's where you three come in." Tai explained.

"Oh well, you're-"

"Aquacorde Town." Said a new voice the group turned to see a boy about thirteen with navy spiky hair like a Porcupine and dark crimson eyes. He had a red jacket with a jagged white bust and white pin stripes on the sleeves, Red sneakers with black stripes and a pair of dark blue pants that had a tight hold around his calves. "Aquacorde Town, that's the name of the town you're in."

"Well, I'm new so." Tai replied apathetically.

"Are you a trainer too?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, by the way have you kids seen a pair of goons with black clothes with a big red R on them?" he asked.

"No, Tai's the only one-"

"Team Rocket right?! I know two goons that have white versions of what your describing, why?" Tai asked.

"They've been seen lurking around town there are even Rumors they've stolen Pokemon from little kids." Hugh replied.

"Oh no!" Shauna stated hugging Bulbasaur Tierno and Trevor as well as the three starters looked nervous.

"Don't worry," Tai said to them. "You're looking to take them out right? I'll help you!" Tai replied.

"Thanks, but no thanks kid. I just wanted intel you'd just be in the way." The boy replied.

"I would not, I'm a lot tougher than you think!" Tai snapped.

"Hmph." The boy replied staring straight into Tai's eyes,

"You're on." Tai replied.

"On what?" Shauna asked.

"I've heard of this!" Trevor stated. "When two trainers make eye contact, they have to battle!"

"It's unwritten custom!" Tierno added. "I'll be the referee."

"This will be a one on one battle no substitutions." Hugh replied.

"Rio you're on!" Tai called.

"Raaf!" Rio stated getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh, good attitude." The boy admitted. "But that won't be enough to win this fight go Pokeball!"

POP "SEEERRRRRRR!" in a flash of light a Serperior appeared. This one however was clearly shiny. the lower half was a lime green the yellow parts and markings were a paler yellow. The upper half of the body and tail were a pure teal.

"Alright Battle START!" Tierno shouted.

**Tai VS. Hugh!**

"I'll let you have the first move." The boy replied.

"Heh, Rio Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted.

"Use Mirror Coat!" the boy replied not so much as blinking Serpieror obeyed the order and suddenly turned a silvery color as the Aura Sphere was stopped in it's tracks and sent rushing back at Rio.

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted Rio wasted no time jumping away the attack rushed into a nearby tree and blew it sky high sending it down some distance away. "WHOA!"

"Mirror Coat is a move that reflects special attacks and sends them back double the power, I take it you didn't know that two seconds ago." The boy asked.

"No I didn't, Rio use Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted managing to get a hit on Serperior.

"Dragon Pulse!" the boy ordered.

"Rio Quick attack straight up and get away!" Tai shouted.

"RAAA!" like greased lightning the emanation rocketed straight up and barely dodged the attack.

"Looks like I've got you cornered use a special attack Serpieror sends it right back." Hugh replied. "Attack me directly and you get burned at close range, and I've also got this! Synthesis!"

"Perrrrrrrrrrior!" he shouted absorbing sunlight the damage Rio managed to inflict on him gone.

"Ra!" Rio shouted.

"_Who is this guy!?" _Tai growled in his thoughts. "We're not giving up! Rio use quick attack!" Tai replied.

"Ra!" Rio shouted zipping around and landing hits on Serperior.

"While you're on it use Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted.

"RRRRR AAAH!" he shouted hitting Serperior in the back with the attack and jumping away.

"Nice!" Tai called. Rio gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright then, we'll take it up a notch use Leaf storm!" the boy commanded.

"Serrr PERIOR!" he shouted unleashing the storm of leaves that hit Rio hard and sent him into the wall.

"Rio you okay!?" he called Rio got up shaking off the damage.

"Ra!" Rio replied.

Tai grinned. "Alright, Aura Sphere once more!" Tai shouted.

"Rrrr RAAH!" Rio shouted unleashing the attack and right at him.

"Mirror Coat!" the boy shouted.

"Perriror!" he shouted.

"Hope this works….Rio catch it with Shadow claw and send it back!" Tai shouted.

"What?!" Hugh shouted.

"RA!" he shouted activating his claws and grabbing it the force of the attack sent Rio back a little but he managed to throw it at Serperior hitting the grass snake hard.

"Synthesis!" the boy shouted Serperior summoned more sunlight and healed itself up perfectly. "Now use Dragon Pulse and give it a spin!" he shouted.

"ERRR PERIOR!" he shouted the Dragon Pulse spinning like a ferocious dragon that Rio couldn't dodge it sent him into the ground.

"Rio!" Tai shouted.

"Rrrr RA!" Rio shouted standing up.

"You still good to go!?" Tai asked.

"Ra!" Rio replied.

"You're both pretty stubborn huh?" the boy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You have no idea!" Tai stated. "Shadow Claw again!" Tai shouted.

"Raaa RIIIIIIRA!" he shouted landing the attack.

"Use Leaf storm!" the boy shouted.

"PERRR!" he shouted hitting Rio, to quickly to dodge!

"Rio, Aura sphere!" Tai shouted.

"Rrr RAH!" Rio shouted flipping himself in the air and launching the attack.

"Use Mirror Coat!" the boy shouted.

"Serrrrper!" he shouted sending the Aura Sphere back.

"Just like before Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted.

"_I thought you might do that again._" the boy thought as the powered up Aura Sphere with bits of Shadow Claw rushed at them, "Use Mirror Coat again!"

"SEERRRRP!" he shouted using the attack and sending it back at Rio. To their horror the attack was way too big to dodge or even block and just like that, it crashed right into Rio.

"Rio!" Tai shouted. Lying there in a crater was Rio with swirls in his eyes.

"Rio is unable to battle! Serperior wins!" Tierno called.

"Nice work Serperior." The boy stated recalling him.

"Serp." He replied as he was sucked back into the Pokeball.

"Rio." Tai muttered picking him up, "are you okay?"

"Raaa." Rio replied weakly.

"Don't worry about it you were great." Tai replied. "We lost because I didn't know what to do about Mirror Coat and Synthesis."

"It's also quite clear that guy had a lot more experience than you did." Trevor added.

"Yeah…" Tai replied.

"Is there a Pokemon Center nearby?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, we'll take you there!" Tierno replied.

Soon Tai was sitting at the Pokemon Center waiting for Rio to come out, eventually the buzzer went off.

"Rio!" Tai called seeing Rio sit on the stretcher as it was pushed out towards him the young fighting type jumped into Tai's arms.

"Your Riolu will be just fine." Nurse Joy assured.

"WigglyTuff!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Tai replied, "That's a Wigglytuff right?"

"That's right Wigglytuff are the Pokemon center assistants in the Kalos region." Joy replied.

"That's awesome." Tai replied. "Anyway thanks again!" Tai replied letting Rio down and heading out, passing he saw a phone nearby. "I'd better call home."

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"That was Shauna!" Tai called as he raced out towards the sound of the screams. The three starters were up in the air by a Gothorita's Psychic.

"You two so you're the thieves!" Tai shouted.

"We're the Thieves an answer I see," Said the one on the right.

"The Question to come who are we indeed?" Said the one on the left;

"Bringing the Chaos of Darkness upon all time!" shouted the girl on the right who removed her disguise.

"Thrusting, the hammer of Evil, upon the light of the Universe," Shouted the boy who also removed his disguise.

"And carving our legend in the rock of eternity!" they stated together it instantly clicked for Tai.

"_Black Clothes with a big red R!" _he shouted in his mind Ash had also told him about two other Rocket members that seemed to rival Jessie and James in the past their Uniforms were mostly black with white collars and white gloves and boots with a salmon pin stripe on the rims the girl had thigh high boots with a dress version of her partner's outfit black shirt and pants with a belt.

"Fiery obliteration, Cassidy!"

"Thunderous fury it's Butch!"

"Most feared of the feared, Submit! To the name of Team Rocket!"

"I should've known! I've heard of you two Cassidy and Thaddeus!" Tai declared.

Butch almost face faulted. "It's not Thaddeus it's Butch! Didn't you just hear our intro!?" he snapped.

"Sorry, I space out whenever you goons rattle off one of those stupid mottos." Tai replied cleaning out his ear.

"Well, aren't you a rude little-"Cassidy snapped then stared at Tai for a minute finding him familiar all too Familiar…"Wait are you….could you possibly be." At this Tai growled and he and Rio got into fighting stances.

"Don't. you. dare!" Tai snarled.

"HA! You are _him!" _Cassidy stated.

"Cassidy if we caught this kid and brought him back to the boss we'd finally get back on his good side!" Butch shouted.

"Like, that's gonna happen." Tai snarled.

Cassidy merely smirked. Gothorita forget those three, "We've got an even bigger catch!"

"Goth." She replied the three Kanto starters falling fortunately their trainers caught them.

"Where are the Pokémon you did take!?" Tai growled.

"You'll find out if you come with us." Cassidy sneered.

"I'd rather beat the answer out of you two!" Tai snarled.

"Ooh, aren't you a feisty one!" Butch sneered.

"That makes it all the more fun!" Cassidy added.

"Go Mienshao!" Butch shouted.

"MEEEIEINN!" the weasel like creature screamed.

"Tai heads up!" Trevor shouted throwing him a small red rectangle device.

"What's this thing?" Tai asked blinking.

"A Pokedex!" Trevor shouted.

"Alright!" Tai shouted using it instantly on Gothorita and Mienshao."

"**Gothorita, the manipulate Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gothita : Star light is the source of this Pokémon's true power, and marks star positions with floating stones rumor has it that this Pokémon controls young children on these nights. Gothorita is a Psychic type." **

"**Meinshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon: The fur on its arms is wielded like whips; the combo attacks of this Pokémon are so fast they cannot be seen with the naked eye, Meinshao is a fighting type." **

"Alright then, Blitz, Muddy, I choose you!" Tai shouted throwing a Pokeball.

POP! "Den nay, nay!" she shouted.

POP! "Mudkip!"

"Whoa, he's got a Mudkip and a Dedenne!" Trevor awed.

"Muddy, use Strength on Gothorita and Blitz, Play Rough on Meinshao!"

"Deeennaaayy/KIIIP! The two shouted rushing at the two.

"Dodge it!" the two replied the two pokemon moved effortlessly the moves missing completely.

"Meinshao use Aura Sphere!" Butch shouted.

"Gothorita use Thunderbolt on that Mudkip!"

"MEEIIINNSAH!" he shouted unleashing the attack it knocked the two back.

"GOOOTHHRIITA!" she shouted the bolts roaring towards Muddy.

"Blitz Parabolic charge; Muddy get behind her for cover!" Tai called.

"Kip!" he stated getting close to Blitz while she unleashed the attack. It managed to hold off the Thunderbolt and strike Meinshao who yelped at the attack's contact.

"Nice work!" Tai called.

"Okay Muddy, use Rock Tomb!" Tai shouted.

"MUUUUUUDDD KIIIIIP!" he shouted unleashing the attack as rocks fell towards the two.

"Stop them with Psychic!" Cassidy shouted.

"Gooothhhh!" she shouted trapping the rocks.

"Now, Blitz Giga Impact!" Tai shouted.

"DENNNAAAAAY!" she shouted hitting Gothorita in the gut causing the rocks to fall on the two.

"Rgg that little brat!" Butch snarled "Meinshao use High Jump kick!"

"MEIIINSHAO!" he shouted leaping high into the air and striking Blitz as she recovered.

"NEEEEEEYYY!" Blitz shouted.

"Blitz!" Tai shouted. "You okay?"

"Ney nay!" she replied with a firm nod.

"Use Brick Break Meinshao!" Butch shouted.

"Gothirita use Zen Headbutt!" Cassidy shouted.

"SHAAOOO/RITTAAAA!" they shouted rushing at them.

"Dodge it!" Tai shouted.

"Nay/Mud!" they shouted narrowly dodging the attacks however the two managed to turn and strike them anyway.

"Guys!" Tai shouted. The two pulled themselves up as they growled at their opponents.

"Heh, alright go Primeape!" Butch shouted.

"PRIIIMMEEE! EHE HEH!" it shouted.

"Hey!" Tai snarled.

"Three against two in the middle of a battle is not fair!" Shauna shouted.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

"SERRRRPPPERRR!" the blast roared past Tai's Pokémon into the Primeape knocking it into Butch.

"You again!" Tai shouted.

"So you two are from Team Rocket! Where is Purrlion?" the boy growled coming forward.

"Purlion we didn't take any Purlion you won't find one on us." Butch stated.

"How about just telling me where the Pokémon you stole are Jack!" Tai snapped.

"IT'S BUTCH!"

"Whatever! Muddy use Water Gun and Blitz use Parabolic Charge!" Tai shouted.

"MUUUDDDKIIIIIPPP!"

"DENNAAAAAAAAAAYY!" they shouted the electricity converged on the water gun attack hitting the Rockets hard.

"Oooh that is it! Gothorita Dark Pulse!" Cassidy shouted.

"Meinshao use Aura Sphere!"

"RIIITTTA/SHAAAOOO!"

"Mirror Coat!" the boy shouted.

"Use Parabolic Charge and Rock Tomb! And Rio, use your Aura Sphere!" Tai commanded.

"RAH/NAAAY/KIPKIIIIP!" the three attacks swirled around with Serperior as he managed to blast them all back with Mirror Coat blasting them off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted _**ding**_….falling from the star were a couple more Tai and the boy grabbed them one was a set of keys the other was a small box.

"What's in here?" Tai asked opening the box to reveal two Red and black feathers they were mostly red the black was a veiny pattern with a cottony like grey cloud on top of them.

"These are keys but to where?" the boy muttered.

"They might be for wherever the stolen Pokémon are." Trevor noted.

"Yeah but how do we find that now, that last attack blew them sky high." The boy huffed.

"The Sky high thing is normal, as for the keys well that's a good question." Tai sighed.

"Hey I just remembered. There were rumors of Shady Characters going in and out of a Warehouse not too far from here." Teirno stated.

"Let's check it out." Tai replied. Soon they found a large Warehouse full of cages with sick, sad and injured Pokémon.

"Oh my! This is terrible!" Shauna gasped.

"Somebody call Officer Jenny!" the boy stated.

"I'm on it." Trevor stated rushing to the nearest Payphone.

"Hey, we never got your name what is it?" Tai asked the boy.

"Hugh." He replied walking out. It wasn't long before Officer Jenny came, and gathered up the stolen Pokemon.

"Oh, here, Trevor you're gonna need this back." Tai replied handing him the Pokedex.

"Keep it, it was actually an extra one Sycamore gave me for a friend of ours but, he decided to go to Hoenn for his journey at the last minute." Trevor replied.

"Ahh I see. I just hope they're able to find all the trainers and owners okay."

"We'll do our best thank you for your help." Officer Jenny replied.

"Mane!" Manetric, agreed.

"No problem!" Tai replied.

Tai had to use his own Medicine to heal Muddy and Blitz after the battle knowing it would be crammed for the time being. He instead used his next visit to talk to Delia and Oak.

"Yeah….I mixed up the numbers of my flight." Tai told them sheepishly.

"_**Oh dear Tai…"**_Delia sighed.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get a flight there from here, but they said there were storms keeping people from going there." Tai replied.

"_**You should've called us at the Airport, I could've told you Professor Sycamore's lab was in Lumiose**__." _Oak chastised.

"I'm sorry, I kind of panicked and well, I'm not sure what I was thinking to be honest." Tai replied. "At this rate I wouldn't get into the Unova League even if I did make it there." He muttered hanging his head.

"_**Tai…"**_Delia muttered surprised was the boy really going to call himself out as a failure for this? It was a bunch of mistakes yes, but…he was a child.

"So, I guess I'll just have to stay here and enter the Kalos League!" Tai declared.

"_**Well then best of Luck to you**__." _Oak replied.

"_**Say hi to your brother for me if you see him!" **_Delia replied.

"I will…so you mad about the plane?" Tai asked.

"_**Well, I'm not happy. But you're safe that's what matters**__." _Delia replied.

"Okay, Love you!" Tai stated smiling. He saw for sale in the gift shop a large oval shaped locket he could wear around his neck he bought and placed the feathers inside. "_If Team Rocket had these then I need to keep them safe no telling what they would've done with these. So Until I figure it out I'll keep them with me, they'll good lucky charms." _

**YX YX YX **

"_**What?!" **_Giovanni snarled.

"It was a mistake." Cassidy replied nervously.

"_**One that **__**CANNOT **__**be tolerated!" **_Giovanni snarled. "_**Get those feathers back! At all costs, or consider yourselves out of Team Rocket! Is that understood?!" **_

"Yes sir." They replied humbly as the screens shut off. Giovanni stared into the window.

"Aura 001, I can't help but feel that you played a part in their failure. If this is true then you're existence will be a miserable one when I take command of you."

**YX YX YX**

Tai grinned at the sun as it shined into the window. "I wonder how long before we catch up to Ash, I wonder what he'll say too." He sighed.

"Ra, ra." Rio comforted.

"Yeah, no time for frowning, Nurse Joy said I can sign up here and with the chaos of last night gone, I can go for it right now." He stated to his partner as he went up to their desk.

"So you want to register for the Kalos league Tai?" Nurse Joy asked.

"You bet!" Tai replied.

"Alright, please touch this panel with your Pokedex." He replied.

"Okay." Tai replied having pulled it out. "This was meant for someone else though I'm not sure how to change the data."

"That's not a problem." Joy replied messing with it and asking Tai his personal information the Pokedex suddenly showed his image on it's holographic place.

"**This Pokedex belongs to Tai Ketchum of Pallet town, I am Dexette my function is to give Tai information on various species of Pokémon, if lost or stolen I cannot be replaced."**

"Alright!" Tai grinned. "Let the registration begin!" he stated placing his Pokedex on the panel.

"**Tajiri Thomas Ketchum from Pallet Town is now registered to enter the Kalos league, number of badges currently in your possession zero. We wish you the best of luck." **

"Here, a Kalos region badge case, anyone who registers is eligible for one." Nurse Joy stated.

"Sweetness," Tai grinned. "Thanks!" he replied taking it.

"So Rio we're all set! Let's do our best! Kalos League here we come!" Tai cheered.

"RAAAAUUUU!" Rio cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Serperior learns the Following this way…<br>Metal Coat- Egg move  
>Leaf Storm- Level 62<br>Synthesis- Move transfer/BW2 Move Tutor  
>Dragon Pulse- Move transferBW2 Move tutor**

**Meinshao learns the following this way  
>Aura Sphere-Level 70 or relearn with move re-learner<br>High Jump Kick-Level 56  
>Brick Break- TM 31<br>**

**Gothorita learns the following this way…  
>Psychic-Level 39<br>Thunderbolt-TM 24  
>Dark Pulse- Egg move<br>Zen Headbutt-BW2 Move tutor/Transfer Move**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so you lot need to be honest with me does it seem like Rio got depowered because that was not my intention Hugh just has much more experience and he also packed a couple of strategic moves Tai had yet to deal with ^^; so many things begin tell me what you think! and yes Hugh will be in this story! because he wasn't in the anime! which is pretty much a crime in my eyes one that's right up there with Jay Walking but a crime nonetheless!<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_**  
><strong>


	2. Giving something new a Swirlix!

_**I've been looking forward to working on this again ^_^ and I know many of you have been waiting so here's the next chapter of YX: Destructive wings**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><strong>II-<strong>_**Giving something new a Swirlix!**_

Tai grinned at the entrance to the Santalune forest having crossed the bridge. "Come on Rio, Nurse Joy said the closest Gym from Aquacorde was in Santalune City which is just through the forest!" he stated rushing in grinning Rio trailing behind him.

Meanwhile a girl with blue hair drawn into a pony tail with a couple of gold hair clips sitting at the base, wearing a sleeveless turtleneck with a pink and white stripped pelleted skirt pink socks with pink high tops and a white cycling cap with a Pokeball shaped bow was busy trying out her cooking set.

Once she was done she poured the batter into it's frame it now had to cool her Piplup watched hungrily he had been waiting to try this new recipe; However when he finally got his treat however it was yanked out of his hand by a blue light. "LUUUUP!?" he turned to see a large pink fluffy Pokemon swallow it whole and walk off. Enraged Piplup rushed after it screaming and catching his trainer's attention.

"Ah! Pipulp where are you going?!" she shouted chasing him.

**YX YX YX **

Tai rummaged through his bag and found what he was looking for Chocolate cookies. "Want one?"

"Raa!" Rio delightfully replied with a nod. Tai handed him one, before taking one for himself. Rio looked at his cookie only to have it snatched away from him by a blue light.

"Down the hatch aaaah" Chomp! Tai however felt his teeth clang together he opened his eyes to see that the cookie was gone. "What the-" then went the box. "HEY!" he turned to see a glow before he could follow it however.

"PIP PIP LUUUUUUPPP!" shouted a voice jumping from the bushes was a blue and white bird like Pokemon but it couldn't fly clearly. It started firing bubblebeam attacks into the bushes. However it was suddenly hit with a Thunderbolt.

"LUUUUUUUOOOOPP!" he screamed in pain growling. He suddenly unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump attack.

"That looks like…." Tai muttered getting out his Pokedex.

"**Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon: Piplup are very, proud making it difficult to bond they are known for not obeying their trainers, and it refuses to accept food from people. It has a thick coat of down that protects it from the cold." **

"LUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" he shouted throwing a whirlpool attack coming out was a large Pink Pokemon that looked kind of like Cotton candy.

"What was that?!" Tai asked.

"Piplup!" shouted a voice he turned to see a girl running towards him about Rosa's age, she froze upon seeing Tai. "ASH!?"

"What no I'm not-"

"RAAAAA!" Rio screamed pointing. Piplup was now panicking as a large wave towered over them then crashed right into them.

"AAAAHHH!" they shouted being washed away a little and soaked.

"Uhh that wasn't fun." Tai muttered sitting up and ringing out his shirt.

"raaaaah." Rio huffed. The girl looked over at Tai now that she had gotten a better look at him, she realized that it wasn't Ash at all he was too young for one thing and his hair and eyes were different as well.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!" she stated apologetically.

"It's okay, I think I know why." Tai replied shaking out his goggles. "You know someone named Ash Ketchum right?"

"Yeah, he and I traveled through the Sinnoh region together." she replied.

"Uh huh!" Tai stated lighting up. "And you have a Piplup, it makes sense you're Dawn! My brother's told me all about you!"

Dawn blinked. "Ash's younger brother….he never mentioned you." she replied.

Tai rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure he has. You probably just don't remember."

Dawn's lips tightened as she thought about that answer. "Touché" she admitted. "So what was that thing that attacked us?"

"I don't know it looked like Piplup was chasing it." Tai replied.

"Lup, lup, lup PIP, PIP PIPLUP!" he stated jumping up and down his stomach then growled. "Luup." He sighed.

"Wait did that Pokemon take your poffin Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"Pip Lup." He replied sadly.

"Oh Piplup." She sighed before smiling and pulling out the bag and reaching into it only for it to be snatched away.

"It's back!" he shouted whipping out his Pokedex but the Pokemon had already fled. "Darn it!" he started chasing after it.

"Hey wait a minute!" Dawn stated chasing after him. she managed to catch up to him while he was looking around. "I didn't catch your name!" she panted.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Tai." He replied before looking around. "darn it I hope I didn't lose my way." He muttered.

"rrr Ruh?" Rio asked hearing a bunch of yelling Tai and Dawn followed it and Rio to the source a bunch of trainers standing around in a circle.

"That stupid Swirlix has been causing nothing but trouble!" shouted a trainer.

"I know it stole all of the Poképuffs I made for my Pokemon!" said a girl.

"It ate my left over Birthday cake!" Wept another teen trainer.

"Let's find this thing!" stated the first trainer that spoke.

"YEAH!" they stated marching off.

"Swirlix?" Tai asked looking it up in his Pokedex,

"**Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokemon: Swirlix, will entangle it's opponents with a thread as sticky and sweet as Cotton Candy, it's diet consists of nothing but sweets which results in it's fur becoming a cotton candy like substance." **

"Well there's our culprit and it looks like we're not the only victims." Tai noted.

"We should find Swirlix before they do." Dawn stated a little concerned.

"What makes you say that?" Tai asked.

"They seemed really angry and unfortunately sometimes trainers with a grudge against pokemon will just flat out attack it." Dawn replied.

"That's horrible! We've gotta find that Swirlix now!" Tai declared.

**YX YX YX**

Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy slumped down from the verbal beating Giovanni had given them. "Maaaan, we're really in for it…..it used to be Jessie and James were the idiots and we were among the best Rocket agents and now…..WHAT THE HEEEEEEEECK!?" Cassidy screamed in fury pulling out a large piece of cake and chomping into it.

"Oooh Double chocolate," Butch muttered eyeing how good it looked.

"No way, Thatch." Cassidy instantly replied.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!" he shouted when the cake was suddenly lifted out of Cassidy's hand and into the mouth of the Swirlix who swallowed it no problem.

"WHAT THE?!" the two shouted.

"What is that thing?" Cassidy asked. Butch pulled out the Pokemon analyzer and scanned it.

"Huh it says here that this Pokemon is a Swirlix a Fairy type." Butch stated.

"Fairy type?" Cassidy asked. "Wait, that's the type that was recently discovered! We could use something like that especially since it's immune to Dragon type moves!" they turned but sadly the thing had gone.

"Where is it?!" Butch stated.

"Come on Butch we've gotta catch that thing."

"The name is- oh that's what you said!" Butch replied running after her.

**YX YX YX **

Tai and Dawn had moved through, brush when they suddenly saw a whole bunch of sweets move in front of them. "You don't see that every day." Tai muttered.

"Let's follow them!" Dawn stated.

"Right!" Tai stated Piplup jumped from Dawn's shoulder and rushed after it still angry about the Poffin.

"Piplup wait!" Dawn called.

"Hold on a second!" Tai called.

"Pip, Piplup, lup, Pip!" he shouted as the flying line of sweets.

"So much for surprise!" Tai grumbled as they found Swirlix stuffing itself. "Doesn't it's stomach have an off switch?" he asked checking his Pokedex.

"**Swirlix are known for their very high metabolisms and because of this they almost never get full." **

"That answers that question." Dawn muttered Tai suddenly yelped when the donut he had bought for the road suddenly lifted into the air.

"THAT'S MINE!" he snarled grabbing it and biting and slobbering all over it to prove his point.

"You could've just held on to it." Dawn muttered a little grossed out.

Piplup however was shouting at the Swirlix about the Pokepuff however the Pokémon merely burped in its face. This angered Piplup more.

"Stop it Swirlix!" Dawn shouted holding Piplup back, "All the food you've eaten was stolen from other people and you know it!"

"Swirl?" the Pokémon looked at her and looked away.

"Really, that's your answer?" Tai growled. "What if someone took something of yours away?"

"Raa Roo!" Rio agreed.

Swirlix looked away and was about to lift a nearby Pecha berry into it's mouth when Tai suddenly snatched it and started eating it.

"SWIRL!?" he shouted jumping at Tai who ignored the fluffy Pokemon and ate it.

"Come on Tai that wasn't nice!" Dawn snapped.

"Sorry, only way it's gonna learn." Tai replied. "Not very nice is it?"

"Swirl…." He muttered hanging his head when a small box hit the air and fell towards Swirlix snatching it up.

"Oh no Swirlix!" Dawn cried.

"Pip, Pilup!" Piplup shouted.

"Oh don't tell me, you two again!?" Tai growled.

"Yes is it, your answer I see." Said Cassidy

"The Question to come why so indeed?" Butch added.

"Bringing the Chaos of Darkness upon all time!" Cassidy shouted.

"Thrusting the Hammer of evil upon the light of the Universe!" Butch shouted.

"And carving our legend in the rock of eternity!" they stated together.

"Fiery Obliteration, Cassidy!"

"Thunderous Fury Butch!"

"Most feared of the feared, submit! To the name of Team Rocket!" they stated finishing off their motto.

"Oh great, another Jessie and James," Tai muttered rolling his eyes. "Let Swirlix go!"

Cassidy smirked and then threw down a smoke ball blinding the two.

"Togekiss blow this smoke away!" Dawn shouted throwing a Pokeball.

POP! "Togeeee Kissssss!" she shouted sending all of the smoke away from them.

"Jack and Cassidy are gone!" Tai stated.

"THE NAME IS BUTCH!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Cassidy shouted.

"Whoa, good ears, me thinks, that way!" Tai stated as he headed in the direction of Butch's screaming.

Meanwhile Swirlix was sitting a cage staring up at the two. "We've noticed you've been quite the little thief if I had to guess, you've stolen from everybody in this forest." Cassidy stated.

"So here's the deal," Butch stated leaning on the cage. "You're going to use Psychic to steal a bunch of Pokemon for us…or else you'll feast on these" he suddenly showed Swirlix a plate of steamed peas.

"SWWIIIRRRRRLLLLL!" he shrieked shaking his head over and over.

"Then get to snatching!" the two snapped shoving the cage in front of a couple of trainers walking nearby Swirlix sighed and used Psychic to snatch away their Pokeballs they tried to go after them only to get caught in nets.

**YX YX YX**

"Do you think Togekiss will be able to find them?" Tai asked as he and Dawn looked around.

"We'll have to wait and see." Dawn replied.

Tai hummed putting his hands behind his head when he suddenly felt a weird sensation he looked down to see that he was now floating. "What the?!" he was suddenly pulled left much to the shock of the others.

"Tai!" Dawn shouted.

"RAAAAAH!" Rio shouted rushing after his trainer who managed to grab on to a tree branch and hold on.

"Tai are you okay?!" Dawn asked.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup chirped.

"Do I have to answer?!" Tai snapped.

"No need to be rude." Dawn pouted.

From a little ways away Butch and Cassidy saw that Tai wasn't coming towards them. "Up the pressure, we need that brat!" Cassidy stated. Swirlix put more power into the Psychic but Tai growled not letting go he managed to curl his legs around the branch.

"Need I remind you there are peas waiting for you?" Cassidy warned Swirlix shrieked like it was being murdered and expanded the Psychic field around Tai and literally pulled a section of the ground out.

"Oh….kay…." Tai muttered blinking he heard yelling and looked to see Dawn Piplup and Rio rushing after him. When the tree came to a halt and fell to the ground Tai yelped as he fell. "Ouch." he looked up to see Cassidy and Butch. "Don't even say the motto." He growled as Cassidy suddenly grabbed him by the shirt.

"You are not exactly in position to be a smart aleck right now." Cassidy sneered.

"Rrrrr RAH!" Rio shouted having jumped clear over the tree and hit her with it missing Tai completely.

"Yay! Way to go Rio!" Tai stated.

"Ra!" Rio cheered giving a fist pump.

"Grr that little rat!" Cassidy growled.

"So it was you Cassidy and Duke!" Dawn stated as she climbed over the tree.

"Pip, piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"The name is Butch!"

"Whatever." Tai muttered with an eye roll but suddenly saw something in behind the Rockets. "Swirlix!" He then saw all the Pokeballs piled up in crates. "So that was you!"

"Heh, what do you expect Team Rocket steals from the weak." Cassidy stated.

"And Gives to our boss." Butch added.

"That's a rotten saying Geon let's go!" Tai shouted throwing a Pokeball.

"Go, Gothorita!" Cassidy stated.

"Go Meinshao!" Butch shouted throwing the two Pokemon.

"This again…" Tai growled.

"Tooogeeee!" Togekiss shouted landing.

"Alright Tai, let's take them out!" Dawn told him.

"Yes let's, Geon use Dragon breath!"

"VIIIIIRAAAAAVA!" he shouted unleashing the blue fire that hit Gothirita hard.

"Togekiss use Aura Sphere!" Dawn shouted.

"Meinshoa use your Aura Sphere!" Butch shouted.

"MEEEEIN SHOA!" he shouted throwing the attack.

"Geon use Crunch on Gothirita!" Tai commanded.

"VIIIIBRA!" he shouted rushing at the Psychic type and biting it hard before throwing it into the air.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Tai shouted.

"Viiiiiibra!" he shouted throwing the attack.

"Dodge it and use Zen Pulse on your way down!" Cassidy shouted.

"GOOOOTH RITA!" BAM right into Geon's head.

"Birrriva!" he shouted as he hit the ground.

"Geon!" Tai shouted.

"Vibbirava!" he shouted getting up and glaring.

"Togekiss use Dazziling Gleam!" Dawn shouted.

"TOOGEEEEKISSS!" he shouted unleashing a rainbow light that rushed forward and hit Meinshao repeatedly.

Meanwhile Piplup and Rio had snuck around the four warring trainers towards Swirlix's cage.

"rraa Ruu?" Rio asked.

"Swirl!" he stated with a grin.

"Raaaah!" Rio shouted slashing away the lock.

"Piplup." Piplup replied opening the cage door.

"Swirlix!"

"Gothirita use Psychic!" Cassidy shouted.

"Goootthaaaaaaaa!" it shouted catching Geon in the forcefeild.

"Geon!" Tai shouted Geon however the Dragon type was able to pull out of the throw Gothirita and fly high.

"That's the spirit Earth Power!" Tai shouted.

"BRRAAAVAAA!" he shouted ramming into the ground and sending the tremor towards Gothirita and sending it up ward.

"Now let's try this one more time, use Hyper beam!" Tai called.

"Viiiiibraava!" he shouted unleashing the attack Gothirita screamed as she was hit. The explosion went off above them.

"Meinshao use Pay back!" Butch shouted.

"Togekiss use air slash!" Dawn shouted.

"TOOOGE!" she shouted throwing the attack that knocked Meinshoa into Butch he groaned rolling over seeing Rio and Piplup with Swirlix escaping.

"LUUUP!" Piplup yelped.

"Ri!" Rio blanched.

"No you don't ! Meinshao use High Jump Kick!" Butch shouted.

Rio and Piplup grabbed Swirlix and dodged. Cassidy seeing what was happening as the three rushed into the middle of the battle growled.

"Gothirita stop that Swirlix with Dark Pulse!" Cassidy shouted.

"GOTHIRRA!" she shouted unleashing the attack Swirlix screamed as the attack rushed at him. Tai went to move however Dawn rushed past him grabbed Swirlix and rolled out of the way of the attack just barely.

"Swirlix you okay?" she asked. Swirlix just stared.

Tai sighed in relief before glaring at Butch and Cassidy. "Time to end this! Geon, Rio Aura Sphere and Dragon breath!"

"RAAAAH/RAAVA!" the two attacks hit their mark hard sending the two Pokémon into their trainers. Geon suddenly roared at Tai showing his wings covered in a hard silver coating.

"You learned steel wing! Use it now!" Tai commanded grinning madly.

"BRAAAAVAAA!" he shouted ramming into the Pokémon knocking them out.

"Togekiss Sky attack!" Dawn shouted.

"TOGEEEEEKISSS!" she shouted ramming into the two of them.

"We're blasting off agaaaaainnn!" they shouted disappearing into the sky.

"Yes!" Tai cheered only to hear cries for help.

Dawn and Tai rushed forward to find a bunch of nets with trainers in them. "Well that was unexpected…." Tai muttered. Eventually the trainers had been gotten down and clambering for their Pokeballs. "Alright nice even line people you'll get your Pokémon back."

"No need worry." Dawn assured.

Tai sighed, "Man I feel, like a Cashier." Tai sighed.

Dawn smiled at him, "well, it's almost over."

Eventually the trainers recovered their Pokeballs and left, "So Dawn going for winner of the Kalos Grand Festival?" Tai asked.

"You bet." Dawn replied. "And you told me Ash is in Kalos, it'll be great to see him again!"

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered.

Tai nodded, looking up into the sky wondering if he'd see Max, Michael or Rosa again soon. "I know the feeling. Any I guess we'll see each other on the road. Root for us in the Kalos league!"

"You've got it!" Dawn replied giving him a thumbs up.

"Swirl!" Swirlix called.

"Hey Swirlix, what's up?" Tai asked. Swirlix didn't say anything he just walked over to Dawn and nuzzled her legs. "It looks like Swirlix wants to go with you."

"Is that true Swirlix?" Dawn asked.

"Swirl!" he grinned jumping up and down.

Dawn smiled and pulled out a Pokeball. "Alright go! Pokeball!" she shouted. Throwing it Swirlix let it hit and was sucked in the ball shook three times before signifying capture. "Awesome I just caught Swirlix!"

"Pip piplup!" he cheered.

"Raaa ruuu riii!" Rio howled in joy.

"Swirlix must have taken a liking to you after you saved it from Gothirita's dark pulse." Tai noted.

"You think so?" Dawn replied when the ball twitched in her hands out came Swirlix who used Psychic to pull her poffin bag out he placed the bag in front of himself and took out one poffin. Well at least he learned not to be so greedy right?

"Then again…." Tai muttered with a deadpan sweat-drop identical to Dawn's "Maybe it only likes you for your cooking…."

"You could ever well be right." Dawn deadpanned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Togekiss learns Dazzling Gleam via TM 99 Aura Sphere, Air Slash and Sky attack are relearnable moves<strong>_

_**Vibrava learns Steelwing via TM 51**_

_**Swirlix learns the following this way**_

_**Thunderbolt- TM 24  
>Psychic- TM 29<br>Surf- HM03**_

_**Piplup learns Bubble Beam at Level18 and Whirlpool at level 32**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I got this up in time with only minutes to spare too! Anyway Dawn will be a reoccurring Character Tai won't have any traveling companions of his own but He'll travel with others from time to time, I'm gonna be gone till Saturday Night and no telling if I'll have internet but any questions or comments you have feel free to leave and I'll get back to you ASAP!<strong>_

_** Also Disclaimer that's not the Usual one Veggies are good for you don't let the fact Butch and Cassidy threatened Swirlix with Peas tell you other wise!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Raging against the Rockets!

_**Okay back with YX and this chapter will be a bit of a Plot forwarder but not much, anyway…**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>_**-Raging against the Rockets!**_

Tai walked down the path, "Awesome! I keep going this way and we'll be in Santalune in no time!" he cheered.

"Raaau!" Rio agreed.

they suddenly saw a large truck veer at him he yelped and grabbing Rio he jumped out of the way. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NUMBSKULL!" Tai roared however he suddenly saw something rush past him on roller skates. "That was Hugh!" he stated following.

Keeping close, Tai followed the boy when he managed to find a good place behind him he suddenly felt something pure hatred that was radiating from him. "What am I feeling? Is it his Aura?"

"What are you doing here?!" Hugh asked glaring at the boy who yelped and jumped back Hugh jumped up and pulled him down covering his mouth, "You're gonna blow my cover!"

"Ufft ur Ooo oin eerre?" Tai asked, muffled.

Hugh didn't say anything he merely glanced at the camp, Tai did so as well, upon closer inspection of the truck that almost ran him over he saw that there was a large red "R" on it. "Team Rocket?!" he asked. "But they don't have operations outside of Johto."

"That's what you think." Hugh scoffed. "They've been spreading like pestilence to Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova."

"That's not good, I wonder what this group is up to…" Hugh was gone. "Hey?! Hugh!" Tai stated looking out to see that the Spiky haired boy was marching out towards them.

"You scumbags!" he shouted sending out Serperior who also snarled at the sight of them. "Purrlion?! Where is Purrlion!?"

"Purrlion?" Tai asked checking his Pokedex.

"**Purrlion the Devious Pokémon: It acts cute as a ruse however once it's target lets its guard down, it snatches away their items. It steals for fun but is easily forgiven as a result of its perfect act." **

"Purrlion sounds kind of cool." Tai noted.

"We don't know about any Purrlion!" shouted a grunt that made Tai duck into the bush a little more.

"I know who this brat is he goes around messing up Team Rocket operations, with some blasted shiny Serperior,"said another.

Tai's eyes widened. "_No wonder he was so strong! He's been battling Team Rocket all this time!" _

"Well this time we've got you covered go!" they shouted unleashing a couple of Muk however there were also a trio of bird Pokemon Tai didn't recognize.

"Who are they?" Tai asked pointing his Pokedex at them.

"**Muk, the Sludge Pokémon: Its smell is so bad it has the Potential to knock out an Aggron, their body uses Toxic Sludge, and kills many plants and trees on contact."**

"**Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon: It can reach speeds up to three hundred and ten miles per hour, when excited by battle embers will shower off its wings." **

"Use Brave bird!" they shouted the three Talonflame rushed forward and slammed into Serperior.

"_Crap! Mirror Coat only works if the attack doesn't make contact." _Hugh stated glaring. "Serperior use Synthesis!"

"Serrrrrrr" he stated.

"Muk use Rain dance!" one of the Muk wiggled around before unleashing a powerful bolt of blue lightning that struck the sky causing the sun to be covered in Dark clouds.

"No!" Hugh growled.

"Not good, Synthesis needs the sun to work!" Tai muttered.

"Fire blast!" they all shouted Serperior who was being held down by the Muk was hit hard with the attacks.

"Those dirty- I can't watch this anymore!" he stated. "Rio, stay here if anything goes wrong I want you to be ready got it?"

Rio blinked but nodded in understanding. "Blitz use Parabolic Charge!" he shouted.

"DENNNAAAAAY!" she shouted zapping all the Pokémon Serperior managed to get away but was now panting heavily there was a purple stripe across its nose.

"Those scum bags one of the Muks must have used Toxic."

"Sludge Bomb!" one of the rockets shouted.

"MMMUK!" he shouted slamming Blitz hard with the attack.

"NAYAAA!" she shouted in pain hitting a tree.

"BLITZ!" Tai stated rushing over to her and pulling out an antidote spraying her. "You okay?" before Blitz could answer a metal ring rushed out of nowhere and clamped around the boy's arms pinning them to his sides. "Blitz go Rio tell him to get out of here." Tai asked thinking quickly.

"Nay." She replied sadly slowly backing away.

"Now!" Tai ordered making her scurry away more quickly just in time as Tai was hauled up he immediately spat into the grunt's eyes.

"YOU LITTLE-" he went to slap Tai only for a hand to stop him Tai immediately set eyes with a pair of Purple ones shining with venomous glee.

"Don't hurt him, that's Aura 001 the Boss's Prize experiment you wouldn't want to be in trouble for hitting him would you?"

"Uh, n-no- No ma'am!" the grunt replied. Tai looked away and saw Serperior was nowhere to be found back in its Pokeball maybe but right now several of them were fighting with Hugh trying pin him down but when he started to fight dirty by biting them Hugh was rewarded with a punch to the gut.

"Hugh!" Tai shouted.

Domino however pulled his face towards her. "Don't worry we'll find something for your little friend to do Aura 001"

Tai immediately snapped down hard on Domino's hand making her yelp in pain and pull away. "Get your filthy hands off me you Ugly Witch!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Domino snarled. "I see all that time without proper discipline has given you an attitude!"

"By which you mean mental torture and abuse?!" Tai scoffed.

Domino glared. "Tie them both up and make sure they stay quiet! We've got what we need in a couple of hours we're pulling out to return to Kanto."

"Ma'am!" they stated Rio and Blitz watched from the Bushes Blitz was looking a little tired worried for his friend he quickly found her a Sitirus Berry she ate it while Rio watched. "They're moving come on!" he said to her the two took off after Tai quickly getting on to the truck and staying out of sight.

**YX YX YX**

"Mmmph, Mmrrrgh, mmmm," Tai growled struggling to no avail. A piece of cloth had been tied through his mouth with tape over it. His wrists and ankles had strong metal cuffs while the ring that had been around his upper arms remained a few bands of rope were around his legs as well. Hugh was in a similar position.

He was struggling more fiercely unlike Tai who was resting at this point Hugh fought much more viciously, and had been chained to the wall by the ring around his upper arms as a result.

Tai sighed. "_I don't think we're getting out of this right away, they made sure to make it hard…." _He suddenly heard some noise he glared looking over however coming in were his two Pokémon.

"Viimm miiz" Tai stated in glee, Rio went over and took away Tai's gag. "Thanks bud, think you can break me free?"

"Ra!" he nodded firmly. And within a few minutes Tai was free he hugged them both.

"Thanks you guys! I was really starting to worry for a minute." He told them.

"Mrrphrg?" Hugh grunted giving the younger boy a look.

"Oh you, Hang on!" Tai replied quickly pulling the tape and cloth away, and working on the ropes while Rio took care of the stronger bonds.

Eventually Hugh was also freed. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine once I break their faces." Hugh growled.

"That's a little excessive although usually I'd agree with you." Tai replied, sweat-dropping.

Hugh suddenly shushed him and glanced towards the door of the truck. There were voices. They looked at each other and nodded. When the two grunts opened the door they suddenly saw the two ticked off boys glaring over them jumping up and landing a kick in their faces.

"Rio use Aura Sphere and Blitz use Parabolic Charge!" Tai commanded.

"DENNNAAAAAYYYY!" she shouted while Rio unleashed the attack catching the attention of the Rockets who suddenly saw the electricity flying.

"_Crap what do I do? Serperior is my only Pokemon and he's out of commission!" _Hugh suddenly saw a few yellow Crystals nearby then grinned, they were Max Revives.

"Blaze use Dragon Pulse!" Tai shouted.

POP! "CHAR! CHAAAARRMANNNDERR!" he shouted unleashing the attack the Rockets screamed as they were hit Domino came out with the Pendant Tai had been wearing with the feathers inside in her hand.

Tai instantly saw them and rushed up grabbing the string of the Pendant and pulling as hard as he could "Give it back!" he snarled.

"No way you're the one who stole it you little grease sack!" Domino snarled back.

"If you need these for something then there's no way I'm letting you have em!" Tai shouted as Rio jumped on the back of her head and started pulling at her cheeks Blaze instantly jumped onto his head and unleashed Flamethrower Rio jumped away as the fire charred her face she groaned as she fell back letting go the pendant.

"HA HA!" Tai shouted.

"Serperior you feeling up to battling?" Hugh asked.

"Serp!" he replied.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" he shouted.

"PERRRIORRRR!" he shouted blasting away at several Rocket members however back came the ones with Talon Flames and Muks.

"This we're ready Muddy and Geon go!"

POP! "Brava!"

POP! "Mudkip!"

"Geon use Earth Power and Muddy use Rock tomb!" Tai called.

"Serperior Dragon Pulse!" Hugh called.

"KIIPPP MUD!" he shouted unleashing the attack and hitting a couple of Talonflame who were also hit by the Dragon Pulse all the Muk took High Damage from the Earthpower.

"Parabolic Charge!" Tai shouted.

"DEEEENAAAAAYYY!" she shouted zapping them all while Serperior, Muddy got Clear Geon was hit but he was part ground type so it didn't affect him.

"Whew thank goodness for Ground typing." Tai sighed.

"Our Pokémon!" the Rocket Grunt shouted.

"Quick we need to get the Pokémon we captured out of here!" said the other.

"No you don't Geon use Steel Wing on the Tires Rio use Shadow claw!" Tai commanded the two quickly got to work slashing the tires of several Trucks that had been in the area Tai and Hugh with their Pokémon quickly got to work freeing them.

"Everybody out!" Tai called the Pokémon spent no time escaping however more powerful ones got their revenge such as an Ursaring that used Hammer arm on a Grunt's Machoke knocking it into the Grunt who owned it.

Domino stared incredulously. "You little brats!" she snarled "Alakazam Go!" she shouted. "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Mirror Coat!" Hugh shouted.

"Serrrperior!" he shouted the attack reflecting off the Grass Snake and sending it back swiftly and striking Alakazam hard.

"Rio Shadow Claw!" Tai shouted.

"RAAAAAUUU!" he shouted slashing away at Alakazam who used Psychic to blast the little guy back but he managed to skid on his feet.

"Serperior use Leaf storm!" he shouted.

"SERRRRRPE!" he shouted unleashing the barrage of leaves that hit Alakazam hard the Psychic Type growled as he endured the hit.

Domino growled as Serperior used Dragon Pulse sending it flying she quickly recalled it and threw a black tulip that sprouted smoke.

"DOMINO!" Hugh shouted roaring and chasing after her but she was gone. Hugh did Find however a Rocket Grunt. He suddenly punched the guy as hard as he could before grabbing his shirt and pinning him up to the wall. "Where. Is. She?!" he growled.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" the Grunt snapped defiantly.

"Don't lie!" Hugh stated, "you were working with her, where'd she go WHERE IS PURRLION!?"

"Hugh calm down!" Tai called.

"WHERE IS MY SISTERS PURRLION!" Hugh snarled.

The Rocket Grunt defiantly looked away to Tai's horror however growling Hugh started to strangle him. "STOP IT HUGH!" Tai shouted running over and trying to pull the two apart however Hugh was stronger and wouldn't let go.

"SERP!" Serperior shouted shocked by his trainer's behavior.

"Rio Aura Sphere!" Tai suddenly shouted "Aim it at Hugh!"

"Raa?!" Rio muttered shocked.

"Just do it!" Tai snapped Rio obeyed quickly the impact of the orb made Hugh yelped and let go that was when Serperior was able to stop him from going after the Rocket Grunt who was wheezing and coughing running away with his life.

"Are you crazy!?" Tai snapped. "You almost killed him."

"You shouldn't have stopped me they're all scum!" Hugh snapped back.

"Why should I have let you kill him so you can be locked away forever and have Serperior taken away from you!?" he asked "So you can never accomplish your goals!?" Tai was hit with euphony Ash had said something similar to him back in the Orre region he saw Hugh almost tear up and hang his head.

"Tai….thank you….five years ago, Domino that member of Team Rocket stole my little sister's Purrlion, it had been given to her as a present by my Grandfather he taught us everything to do with Pokémon and Pokémon training, those were the best times of my life. Then one day _**she**_ showed up and snatched Purrlion away my Grandfather tried to get Purrlion back but she killed him in retaliation." Hugh stated.

"I'm so sorry…" Tai muttered shocked.

"I was only a little kid, Serperior was just a Snivy then in fact I had just gotten my Pokémon license I couldn't do a thing, that's why I have to get stronger!" Hugh stated.

"With just Serperior?" Tai asked.

"This is our burden we have to face it together alone." Hugh replied.

"I don't think you should you got over powered because not only did they cheat they pretty much type advantage swarmed Serperior and took away your healing factor, if you had more Pokémon you'd be able to fight them better. On top of that I know that having my friends, Pokemon and brother around really helped me in my all-time low."

Hugh glanced over to him and smiled however Blitz started calling out to them. They rushed over to one of the trucks to see that there was a Salamence on it's side breathing heavily with a thick red stripe across it's nose.

"It's a Salamence!" Tai stated as they rushed in.

"It's really sick!" Hugh stated once he examined it.

"Try and catch it! If it's wild we can transport it better!" Tai stated.

"And what if it belongs to a trainer you know what happens when you try to catch a trainer's Pokémon the ball fails." Hugh replied.

"If that happens then I hope you know how to drive this thing because we need to get to Santalune city!" Tai declared.

"That's still another day's walk on foot so regardless of whether or not it works we'll take this anyway." Hugh replied. However there was a slight silence. "You just want me to see if I can catch this thing don't you?"

"Pretty much." Tai smirked. Hugh sighed he stood up and tossed the ball instantly the Pokémon was sucked inside and with no will to struggle the ball signified capture status.

"Alright let's go." Hugh replied they sat in the front of the truck Hugh managed to hot wire it and soon they were zooming off towards Santalune city and reached the Pokémon Center.

"**Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon: Salamence becomes uncontrollable when enraged flying around scorching fields and mountains with the flames in it's mouth it's wings are a mutation of it's prevolved form's desperate desire and Dream to fly." **

Tai looked up to see Hugh coming towards him. "How's Salamence?" Tai asked.

"It's getting treatment so it's hard to say-"

"RAAAAAHHUUUUGGGG!" the came a massive roar, There was shattering and screaming the two boys rushed into see that half the Treatment room had been blown clean off.

"What happened?!" Tai asked.

"Salamence woke up and got scared and in it's delirious state it's gone on a Rampage!" Joy replied.

Tai's eyes widened. "But that means….Santalune city is in trouble!"

* * *

><p><strong>Muk Learns the Following this way<br>Rain Dance- TM 18  
>Toxic- TM 06<br>Sludge Bomb- Level 26**

**Talonflame learns Fire blast via TM 38 and Alakazam learns Shadow Ball via TM30**

* * *

><p><strong>and yet another Cliffhanger but we'll learn what happens next time! <strong>

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Draconian Rampaging

_**Okay so I know a couple of People were asking about Tai's first Gym battle well I promise you next chapter! Tai will challenge a Gym!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

><p><strong>IV-<strong>_**Draconician Rampaging!**_

Tai and Hugh instantly burst through the doors of the Pokémon Center it didn't take them long to track down Salamence who had already blasted a nearby car. "Hugh call it back quick!" Tai stated.

"Good idea!" Hugh replied getting it. "Salamence return!" he called however Salamence dodged the light and rushed forward using Dragon claw to completely shatter the pokeball and knocking the two boys over.

"Not good!" Tai stated. "That was the only sure fire way to stop Salamence, at least an easy way."

"I'll have to capture it again, but we've got to stop it before it destroys Santalune!" Hugh growled.

"Right!" Tai replied as they raced after the Salamence.

Meanwhile Butch and Cassidy had arrived in town pretty exhausted. "I've got a bad feeling that, Aura 001's going to give us grey hairs." Cassidy sighed.

"Assuming we catch him at all." Butch agreed it wasn't long before Salamence roared over their heads knocking them back hard they hit a tree and watched as the enraged Dragon blasted a couple of Gardens with it's Hyper Beam.

"Was that a Salemence?!" they said together.

"It's in a really bad mood but if we catch it we might get back on the boss's good side." Cassidy noted.

"Then let's get cracking." Butch replied.

**E-H E-H E-H**

Tai and Hugh saw the Dragon type lying down and writhing in pain he snarled trying get something off his neck there was a crackle and in a flash there was a collar with a weird stone in it. "_Could that have been?" _ Tai asked.

"What was that collar?" Hugh asked.

"It might be what's making Salamence so angry and there's something called a Mega Stone in it." Tai replied.

"Mega stone?" Hugh asked.

"I don't know much about them but they have the power to make fully evolved Pokémon temporarily evolve a step further." Tai replied.

"Whoa! I heard Professor Sycamore is studying this." Hugh replied.

"He is?" Tai asked. "Hmmm maybe I'll have a chat with him after we stop Salamence. It's not moving right now, this is our chance!"

"Right," Hugh replied as they slowly emerged from the bush.

Salamence however saw them and snarled. "Easy Salamence we just want to help….but you have to calm down." Hugh soothed.

"There's something around your neck let us help you get it off." Tai added following the older boy's lead.

With a roar Salemence whacked them away with it's tail and flew up crashing into walls as it went.

"Salamence!" Tai called as he and Hugh chased after it when they found it in a park there was a scream. Tai's eyes caught sight of a girl in roller skates she was frozen in fear by the rampaging Pokemon Tai instantly pushed her out of the way of the incoming Dragon claw Salamence seemed to be after them.

Tai pulled out a Pokeball."Sorry Salamence, Geon go, use Dragon Breath!" Tai called.

POP! "VIIIB RAAAAVVVAAAAAAA!" he shouted hitting Salamence hard making it fly off.

"What were you thinking?!" Hugh snapped.

"It was attacking a girl I was just trying to drive it off." Tai argued.

Suddenly a motorcycle appeared it was Officer Jenny with a different design from the ones he had heard of from Ash and seen in Orre and Kanto. "What's going on here?"

"Officer Jenny I don't know how you got here from Kanto, but-"

"Oh! I'm not related to any of the Jenny's in Kanto I have relatives in Hoenn though." Jenny replied. "But that's beside the point."

"There are Jennys in Hoenn?" Tai asked blinking.

"A Salamence that had been sick and injured escaped from the Pokémon Center and went on a rampage there's also something on its neck we think maybe be causing its behavior." Hugh added.

"I see there have been reports about a Salamence rampaging around town." Jenny replied. "None of them said they were sick."

"We only know that because we brought Salamence here he was getting treated when he freaked out and ran." Tai replied.

Jenny nodded in understanding when she suddenly heard her radio. She listened in on it. "Salamence is headed towards the residential area."

"We need to catch it let's go!" Hugh stated as they ran off.

"You get to safety alright?" Tai told the girl who merely nodded he ran off following Jenny and Hugh.

The girl merely nodded watching as Tai, went.

**YX YX YX**

"RAAAUAUUUUGGGGG!" Salamence roared as it struck a nearby road with its Hyper beam it then used Giga Impact and slammed into a nearby building the ring on it's collar was fully visible now.

Tai and co ran as fast as they could, seeing; the destruction hit the area people were already fleeing their homes. "This is horrible…." Tai muttered. "_I can't believe this is the kind of thing Team Rocket wanted me to do…." _he growled clenching his fists. "That's it, Geon go use Dragon breath!"

"VIBBA RAAAVAAAAA!" he shouted hitting Salamence hard.

"Are you crazy, it's sick!" Hugh shouted at him.

"I know but trying to calm it down isn't gonna help." Tai replied, "If we keep chasing it around people are gonna either get hurt or die!"

"RAAUUUGGG!" Salamance roared unleashing, Hyper beam that the group had to dodge.

"Geon use Steel Wing!" Tai called.

"BRRRRAAVAAA!" he shouted slamming into Salamence and knocking him back.

"Go Weavile use Blizzard!" Cassidy shouted.

"WEEAVIILE!" she shouted hitting Salamence hard as well as Geon who was sent into the ground.

"Geon!" Tai called rushing to his side.

"Alright who did that?!" Hugh snarled.

"Your answer is us you see." Cassidy stated.

"The Question to come why indeed?" Butch replied.

"Bringing the Chaos of Darkness upon all time," Cassidy stated.

"Thrusting the Hammer of Evil unto the light of the Universe," Butch added. As they got back to back.

"And Carving our Legend in the Rock of Eternity!" they stated together.

"Fiery Obliteration, Cassidy!"

"Thunderous Fury it's Butch!"

"The most feared of the feared." They stated together. "Submit to the Name of Team Rocket!"

"We don't have time to be playing around with you!" Tai snarled.

"We're not here for you, brat!" Cassidy sneered.

"We want Salamence!" Butch added.

"Well you're not gonna get it Blaze use Flamethrower!" Tai called.

POP! "CHAR! MANNDEERRR!" he roared hitting Weavile with the attack knocking it back Weavile freaked out running around with fire on him until he jumped into a nearby pond.

"Weeeeeeevvveeee." He sighed.

Cassidy faced palmed. "Say nothing please I just caught that Weavile."

"I wasn't going to." Tai blinked before making a glare. "But you're still not getting Salamence!"

"That's what you think go Binacle!" Butch shouted.

POP! "BIN!" he growled.

"Looks like's a grumpy house plant," Tai muttered with a raised eyebrow as he scanned it.

"**Binacle the two handed Pokemon: This Pokemon is actually two living together on one rock. Should they ever fight one will live on a different rock they can stretch and contract taking the rock wherever they go." **

"Odd….Geon use Steel wing!" Tai called.

The shiny Vibrava buzzed at Tai's command and slammed into Binacle knocking it back.

"Use Razor shell!" Butch shouted.

"BINNNAAC!" it shouted throwing it's now glowing blue heads and hitting Blaze and Geon hard.

"Guys!" Tai called.

"RAAAUUUHHUGGGUU!"

"Uh oh!" Tai called Salamence was now snarling its eyes had turned a bright red and it was roaring.

"Salamence!" Hugh called but the Dragon was already on its feet.

"Weavile use Icicle Crash!" Cassidy called.

"WEEAVILL!" he threw large icicles at Salamence however unleashed a Fire Blast, melting the attack.

"Salamence is out of control!" Jenny stated "And if it keeps up the way it is now it could seriously exhaust itself."

"And being sick on Top of that," Tai stated growling.

"Salamence stop!" Hugh suddenly said as the Dragon type took off again.

"Geon after it!" Tai called.

"MAnetric stop Salamence with Thunder Wave!" Jenny called.

POP "MANNE ET!" he shouted hitting Salamence with a strange ring of electricity wrapped around Salamence and it started to take effect.

"Weavile stop that Manetric!" Cassidy called.

"WEAVILE!"

"Blaze use Flamethower!" Tai called.

"CHARRRR!" he shouted hitting Weavile and knocking it down it glared as Blaze Glared back. Geon managed to land a steel wing on Binacle knocking it back a little.

Tai growled as the two Rockets shouted at him to get out of the way. "Hugh go get Salemence!" Tai stated.

"What?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah it's your Pokemon isn't? You have to help him!" Tai replied.

Hugh took this in but nodded and ran off. "Hey get back here!" Butch shouted to Hugh and tried to chase the boy only to be stopped.

"No way," Tai shouted as he Rio, Blaze and Geon snarled.

"You're really getting on my nerves Weavile Dark Pulse!" Cassidy shouted.

"Weavile." He shouted unleashing the attack Tai's eyes widened as he saw it spread out towards them over the heads of Blaze and Geon.

"Look out!" Tai shouted as he and Rio had to move from the attack. "That was a dirty trick!" he snarled.

"Heh so what, all's fair in love and battles." Cassidy replied.

"Cheaters never win! Geon use Dragon breath!" Tai shouted.

"VIIIIBRAAAA!" he shouted throwing attack at Weavile who was caught right in it.

"Binacle use Dual Chop on that Vibrava!" Butch shouted.

"BINNNNA!" he shouted hitting Geon hard.

"VVIVI!" he shouted hitting the ground.

"Geon are you okay!?" Tai called Geon struggled to get up.

"CHARMAN!" he shouted, hitting Binacle with metal claw.

"Blaze you have to wait for a command…good choice of move though." Tai half smirked.

"You're not exactly one to talk anymore Aura 001!" Cassidy snarled.

"Right!" Butch added.

"Weavile use Slash!" Cassidy shouted.

"Binacle use Dual Chop!" Butch shouted.

"BINNNNNN/WEEAAVEEE!" they shouted charging.

"Geon use Earth Power!" Tai called.

"VIIIIIBRAAAAVA!" he shouted slamming down and unleashing the attack on them.

"Alright now Blaze use Dragon pulse!" Tai shouted.

"CHAAAAAAARRR!" he roared unleashing the rainbow colored beam that became a Dragon head and swallowed, the two Rocket Pokémon whole. This blasted them back into their trainers.

"GAAHHH!" they shouted as they hit the trees.

"Let's wrap this up! Dragon breath, Aura Sphere, Flamethrower!"

"RAAAAAA RAH!"

"BRAAABAAAA!" Geon shouted unleashing the attack.

"CHAAAARR!" Blaze shouted as all three attacks came roaring towards them, and exploding on contact.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIINNNN!" they shouted disappearing.

"Yes!" Tai cheered before hearing an explosion. "Salamence!" Tai shouted racing as fast as he could. "Come on you guys we've gotta help Hugh and Officer Jenny!"

Eventually Tai came to find Salamence battling hard completely enraged by the collar now as if it was trying to prevent something.

"I thought you paralyzed that thing!" Hugh growled.

"I did it's resisting the effects." Jenny stated.

"Guys!" Tai called as he raced up seeing Salamence in pain. "Blitz come on out!"

POP! "Ney Nay!" she shouted glaring up at the large Dragon a little unnerved by its behavior.

"Why that one?!" Hugh asked.

"Dedenne is part Fairy that's your plan isn't it!?" Jenny stated.

"Part of it yeah really hoping it works." Tai replied, "Blitz use Play Rough!" Tai called.

"DEDENNAAAY!" she shouted rushing forward and unleashing the attack on him.

"RAAAUUUGG!" Slamanece roared falling on a couple of knees.

"Okay now let's get that Collar off, Hugh let's go!" Tai stated.

"Right!" Hugh replied racing with him Blitz Rio, Blaze and Geon at their sides they quickly jumped on and the Dragon type in alarm took off.

"Ooh!" Jenny cried as she watched Manetric growled watching warily.

"RAAAH/CHAR!" the two shouted as they stabbed into the Collar Geon was whacking it with Steel Wing while Blitz was draining it Hugh and Tai pried and pried at it.

"We've gotta make this work!" Tai called.

"It's coming one more!" Hugh stated.

"Okay! Guys give it all you got!" Tai shouted. with a growl and roar the collar came off. They smiled as Salamence came down hard.

"SALAMENCE!" Tai cried out.

**YX YX YX**

"_So the Subject was able to resist the effects of the Collar?" _Giovanni asked.

"It would appear so the next prototype shouldn't have this problem." Domino replied.

"_Yes,_ _I have commissioned Jessie and James to find out everything they can about Mega Evolution and report it to me if this is to work we need full understanding." _Giovanni replied.

"I understand." Domino replied. "What are your orders?"

"_A Certain area needs investigation but be warned it will take time and effort to find and uncover it." _Giovanni replied faxing some papers Domino read them over and smirked.

**YX YX YX**

Tai woke up in the middle of the Night he looked up to see Hugh asleep by Salamence who was resting after his treatment (Nurse Joy didn't like the idea of them having to battle Salamence.) Tai did feel like he made it worse. "I know your there." Hugh muttered.

"Eeep!" Tai yelped.

"You're worried about Salamence right?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah," Tai replied.

"Well, don't you need to focus on you need to do, you mentioned you were going to challenge the gyms in Kalos?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah, I did." Tai replied.

"Well then focus on that, I'll worry about Salamence." Hugh replied.

"Yeah, but I'm worried cause you are, that's what friends do they worry together. That's what I learned." Tai replied.

"Raf!" Rio nodded firmly.

Hugh smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are friends, but as your friend I want you to go win the badge Nurse Joy said that Salamence will be better."

Tai smiled. "I'll win it for all of us." Tai replied giving the sleeping Salamence a pat. "Ya hear that? So rest up, I, want your eyes clear so you can gaze at my first badge!"

Hugh chuckled at that. "Yeah you go do that, try not to blind us okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Tai laughed as he and Hugh shook hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Weavile learns the following this way.<br>**_Blizzard- TM14  
>Icicle Crash- Egg Move<br>Dark Pulse-level 47 in Gen VI  
>Slash- prevolution only move with Sneasel at level 35<p>

_**Binacle learns Razor shell at level 45 and Dual Chop as an ORAS move tutor. Salamence learns Hyper Beam via TM15 and Fire Blast via TM38 Manetric must relearn Thunder wave via Heart Scale to get it**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHEW! I did it I dragged this out I always do two thousand words for Plots that seem to short as a rule but I'm glad this worked out don't worry I have a way to make the next chapter longer! But I'll be going back to Hoenn after this! I wanted to finish this up for you the Fans but don't worry KHBBF's next chapter is based off a thirty minute episode so it shouldn't be too long<strong>_

_**READ AND REVIEW!...**_

_**It is hard to type with a band aid on your finger -_-**_


	5. Battling Friction and a Lack of!

_**^^ alright back again, ready for Tai's first Gym battle?**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

><p><strong>V-Battling Friction and a lack of!<strong>

Tai's eyes snapped open he quickly showered and headed for breakfast. His Pokémon ate as he scarfed down the food from the Pokémon Center Cafeteria. Rio and the others gobbled down their food and it wasn't long before they were ready to challenge the gym. "You guys ready?! We're gonna challenge the Santalune Gym and earn our first Gym badge!" Tai declared.

All of his Pokémon roared in excitement and triumph. "Then let's go!" Tai shouted as they all raced towards the gym. Tai hadn't even bothered to recall them he and the others raced towards the Gym and then Tai crashed into the door, his arm getting bent fighting as he tried to rip the door open. "Ow…."

"Raaauii!" Rio cried as the others stared in shock.

"Oh are you going to challenge the gym," asked a voice.

Tai moved to see a man standing there, "Yeah why?"

"The Gym leader; is out right now but she'll be back around one o clock. Can you wait till then?" the man asked.

"Yeah…..I guess I can." Tai sighed.

Hearing this news Tai recalled his team and sat dejectedly on a bench with Rio. "And the battle spirit fizzles out." He huffed.

"Ra," Rio grunted.

"Ummm," Said a quiet voice.

Tai perked up and looked to see the girl from last night, she was wearing a bike helmet, shoulder and Knee pads with green eyes tan skin an indication of being in the sun a lot she also had dark brown hair.

"Can I help you?" Tai asked.

"Ummmm, can I uh….um…..eeeek." she stuttered.

"Yes?" Tai asked.

She squeaked Tai, just stared until finally. "Can I teach you how to roller skate!?" she asked stuffing some strange device into his hands he blinked and slowly nodded.

Later Tai screamed as he crashed face first into the ground face planting he sighed as he pulled his head up. He looked to see all of his Pokémon giggling at him.

"Don't laugh!" he snapped.

"Remember you have to move your legs side to side like this." the girl Amalee who demonstrated a side to side motion with her feet.

"How can I do that when I can't even stand?" Tai asked thankful for his Goggles, helmet and knee and elbow pads he tried to stand only to fall on his back. "Ow." Amalee helped him up.

"Don't worry, you'll be up and running in no time." She replied.

"Can I ask? Why you're giving me free lessons like this?" Tai asked.

Amlee's eyes darted from side to side as a blush appeared on her face. "Umm, 'cause you saved me, that's all."

"Oh?" Tai asked. "Oh! Yeah, you're that girl I pushed out of the way!" he stated with a smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

That seemed to make Amalee blush deeper. "Think nothing of It." she replied pulling him up. "Now let's see you master those blades."

Tai sighed. "Alright." he replied practicing some more eventually he was able to move around some when he saw the time. "OH! One o clock I've gotta go, thanks Amalee!" he called recalling his Pokémon and darting off towards the Gym Rio following close behind him.

"Hey wait!" Amalee stated following him.

**YX YX YX**

"WAAAAAAAHHAAAA!" Tai screamed as he hit the door with a thud, "so much for stopping."

"Raaa ruiii!" Rio stated going over to him, looking down on him.

"I'm okay, Rio. I'll be better when I take these extensions off." Tai replied removing the device from the bottom of his shoes. "I need to return them to Amalee later." He replied tucking them into his bag for safe keeping.

He entered the room and the two found themselves staring at awe. "Wow check out these pictures." He replied seeing some of various Pokémon in their homes. "They're absolutely amazing. I've never seen Photographs like these." He awed.

"Raaaauuu!" Rio agreed.

"There all bug types; I wonder if this is a bug type gym." Tai muttered before seeing a door which he entered. "Hello! I challenge you to a Gym battle!" he called loudly just as Ash had done in Duel Square last year.

"I accept your challenge!" said a female voice coming forward was a girl with blond hair a couple of the locks looked similar to Alexa's she had the same green eyes she had a white sleeveless shirt with green pants sporting many pockets . "My name is Viola of the Santalune Gym."

"I'm Tai Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I'm here for a gym badge!"

"Well you know you have to earn it right?" Viola asked.

"Of course so bring it on!" Tai called.

"This battle will be two on two," said the man from before Tai turned to see that he was in fact the referee.

"Two, on two?" Tai asked.

"Yes the gyms you'll see throughout any region have various battle rules you'll have to follow." Viola replied.

"I see." Tai replied pulling out a Pokeball. "Okay Rio you're up first."

"Raaa ruii!" Rio shouted excitedly jumping into the field getting into a battle stance.

"Riolu huh, fighting type good choice." Viola replied pulling out her own Pokeball.

"Surskit, I choose you!" Viola called.

POP. "Surrssss." The Pokémon Viola called out had a small blue body with a yellow antenna on top and four long spindly legs and a blush sticker.

"It's kind of weird looking." Tai muttered to himself as he scanned it.

"**Surskit, the Pond skater Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Masquerain: It draws prey with a sweet scent from the tip of its head. These Pokémon usually live on ponds but can be found in puddles almost anywhere after an evening shower." **

"Bug and water type huh?" Tai stated. "Rio's definitely got the advantage here, use Sky Uppercut!" Tai called.

"Raaaaaaaa!" Rio charged forward, his fist glowing with power.

"Surskit Ice beam!" Viola shouted.

"Surrsssssss KIITTTT!" she shouted stopping Rio in his tracks.

"Rio get out of there!" Tai called.

"Raaa!" Rio called instantly jumping away as Surskit continued to use Ice beam Tai suddenly noticed something.

"_It's not aiming at Rio….it's OH NO!"_ Tai screamed in his thoughts, it was too late however Rio was trapped slipping and sliding on the ice and falling trying to get up.

"Rio!" Tai shouted glaring at the Ice field it was impossible for Rio to move around now.

"Surskit use Signal Beam!" Viola shouted.

"SURRRSSSS!" the strange colored Beam roared forward hitting Rio sending him bouncing some ways away.

"Oh no!" Tai called unaware that Amalee was watching hiding herself away.

"Picture perfect, use Signal Beam again!" Viola called.

"Rio use quick attack to move!" Tai called.

"Ra!" Rio responded trying to use quick attack he ended up streaking into the wall, hitting his head.

"Rio!" Tai called. He suddenly remembered how Amalee moved around. "Quick, outward motion side to side like I was told!" Tai called.

"Ra!" Rio stated getting it he slowly got up he moved his legs in and out practicing.

Tai felt his heart rise into his throat.

"Surskit use Ice Beam!" Viola called.

"SURRSSSSKIT!"

"RAH!" Rio shouted moving right.

"You did it!" Tai cheered.

"Raa ruu raaa!" Rio cheered.

"Not over yet use Quick attack!" Tai called.

"RAAAH!" Rio called moving quickly and ramming into Surskit, knocking him back however Rio went with them and received some damage as well.

"Use Ice Beam Surskit." Viola called.

"Dodge it!" Tai called Rio was able to slide away Viola gritted her teeth but stayed calm.

"Surskit use Sticky web!" She called.

"Sursk kit, kit, kit!" the sticky web splatted out and Rio was instantly trapped.

"Use Shadow Claw to free yourself!" Tai called.

"Rah RRRR RA!" he slashed away at the web but was hit with a signal beam.

"Rio use Quick attack!" Tai called.

"RAAAH!" he called ramming into Surskit once more causing more damage to himself and Surskit.

"Rio!" Tai called.

"Surskit use Signal beam!" Viola called.

"Rio Aura Sphere!" Tai shouted.

The two Pokemon quickly used their attacks clashing with each other there was a small explosion when the dust cleared it was obvious neither one was battling.

"Both Riolu and Surskit are unable to battle, this battle is a draw." The Ref called.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon Tai sighed. "Thanks buddy take a good long rest."

"Don't think just because you scratched by a win that means you'll get the badge." Viola told him hotly. "You still have one more Pokemon to beat go Vivillon!" she called.

POP! "Viiiiiii!" it called it was a large Butterfree or Beautifly like Pokemon that fluttered above them.

"Vivillon." Tai muttered pulling out his Pokedex to scan it.

"**Vivillon the Scale Pokémon: The patterns on Vivillon's wings depend on the Climate and Topography of their habitat, or where they evolve. Villion with many different patterns are found all over the world." **

Tai growled racking his brain. "_According to the Dex, Vivillon is Bug and Flying, I could use Blaze and get rid of this ice field but that thing could have sleep powder or something that might render the attempt to melt the ice useless, I need to find a way to counter this thing and move around at the same time….Underground that's it!" _

"Blitz I choose you!" Tai called.

POP! "Nay, nay!" she slipped a little on the battle field but held some balance.

"Hang tough Blitz that won't bother you for long!" Tai called.

"Ney." She muttered glaring up at Vivillon.

"Begin!" the Ref called.

"Use Dig!" Tai called.

"Ney, ney!" she shouted diving underground Viola growled with that advantage she wouldn't be able to use Sleep Powder.

"Alright use Giga impact from where you are!" Tai called.

"DEEENNAAAY!" she shouted ramming into Vivillon landing slipping on the battle field.

"Now's your chance Vivillon use Sleep Powder!" Viola shouted.

"VIVIII!" she shouted allowing a green powder to fall.

"Blitz get back underground quickly!" Tai called.

"NAY!" she shouted getting underground just barely.

Viola grinned however getting an idea. "Cover the field with Sleep powder."

"VIIIVIII!" she shouted quickly cornering Tai and Blitz.

"_Crap." _Tai growled in his thoughts. "_Don't panic! You can still win this. _Blitz use Parabolic Charge from underground.

"DENNNAAAAAAYYY!" she shouted shooting the attack from underground and hitting Vivillon.

"VIIIIIII!" she screamed in pain.

"Awesome use Parabolic Charge again!" Tai called.

"DEEENNAAAY!" she shouted managing to hit Vivillion before she could dodge.

"Alright!" Tai cheered.

"Vivillon use Psychic!" Viola called a growl in her voice."

Vivillon wasted no time her eyes lit up brightly and the beam blasted Blitz from the ground.

"NAAAAYYY!" She shouted being thrown.

"Vivillon use Gust!" Viola called wasting no time.

"VIVIVIIIVIIIIII!" the intense wind that Blitz felt hurled her into the air.

"BLITZ!" Tai shouted.

The little electric mouse screamed but had a soft but dangerous landing. "Ney, Nay dedeeeedeeenaaayyy!" she growled struggling it was sticky net.

"Where'd that come from!?" Tai shouted.

"Well I wasn't just aiming at your Riolu you know." Viola chuckled. "Finish this with Psychic!"

"VIIIIIIII!" she shouted.

"Blitz use Parabolic charge!" Tai shouted.

"NEAAAAAYYYYY!" she shouted the attack colliding with Psychic and pushing back.

"Keep it up more power don't let Psychic hit!" Tai called.

"NEEEEEEEYYYY!" she shouted putting as much as she could in that attack it finally burst through and hit Vivillon with the Psychic energy that it was still shooting it caused enough damage to knock Vivillon out and free herself she collapsed happy the battle was over.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! Dedenne wins the Victor is Tai Ketchum!" the Ref called.

"We did it!" Tai stated picking up Dedenne. "You were great Blitz take a good rest." He replied recalling her.

"Well, you won here's the Insect Badge." Viola replied firmly, "But I wouldn't call that a good battle, it seemed like you were pushing your Pokemon there at the end, if you want to win fine. But remember to think about them. If you keep battling like that you'll never be a good trainer!"

Tai blinked, but nodded taking the badge, feeling bad he would never push his Pokémon to hard he left with a thank you and headed to the Pokémon Center.

**YX YX YX **

As he sat there looking at the badge he felt strange. "_I'll admit that wasn't one of my best battles…." _

The Ringer went off and Nurse Joy, and Wigglytuff, came out with Rio and Blitz on a stretcher. "Both your Pokémon have recovered."

"How are they?" Tai asked.

"Your Dedenne was pretty close to being out of Electricity, but she should be just fine now. Rio should be just fine as well." Joy replied.

"That's great!" Tai replied relieved as he caught the two in his arms. "We got our first badge! How awesome is that?"

"Dennay nay/Rooooo!" the two cheered when they saw Amalee come in.

"Tai you did it you won!" she shouted rushing over to her.

"So you saw my battle huh?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I did. That Floozy doesn't know what she's talking about." Amalee said.

"Floozy?! Hold on, I admit I felt a little insulted. But she's a gym leader I'm sure…" Tai suddenly felt a pit in his chest. He looked at the ground. "Anyway why do you care, it's not like it affected you."

"Don't you know? A woman is one half of a man in Marriage." Amalee replied simply.

Tai just stared. Once he was able process what she said. "WHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?! No, I mean No I mean PIE!" he shouted running as fast as he could.

"Huh!? Tai come back!" Amalee shouted chasing after him. "Tai!" she called looking everywhere for him "Tai! Sweetums!" she called looking around.

Tai poked his head out of a nearby tree when he saw her leave. "Aww man it's too early to think about that. I wanna do kid stuff, it's bad enough I didn't get to enjoy life as a Baby or a little, little kid! _Sigh _What am I complaining about I got to be a trainer right after I was born…." He hung his head. "Rio I'm messed up."

"Raa, Raaa." Rio sighed patting his back as did Blitz. Suddenly the tree fell over Tai yelped as it fell he turned to see a large Beetle like Pokémon with large horns unlike the brown silver Ash told him about this one was a Periwinkle blue with yellow horns.

"It's a Pinsir!" Tai stated pulling out his Pokedex.

"**Pinsir the Stag Beetle Pokemon: Pinsir, will grip prey in it's horns until it is torn in half. The thorns on it's horns make it almost impossible to escape, this Pokemon can grip foes weighing twice it's weight." **

The Pinsir Tai quickly found belonged Amalee. "You're not seriously gonna go crazy clingy girl are you?! Guuhh." Tai growled pulling out a Pokeball. "This time I won't fool around! Go Blaze!" Tai called.

POP! "CHAR!" Blaze shouted as it glared up at the much larger Pokemon.

"Alright Pinsir use X-Scissor!" she called.

"PIINNSSII!" it roared rushing towards him.

"Dodge it!" Tai called.

"CHAR!" he shouted jumping away from the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Tai called.

"CHHAAAAARRR!" he roared hitting the bug type with the intense fire knocking it back a little.

"Use Double Team!" Amalee called.

"PIN, PIN, Pin!" it shouted running forward making copies of itself.

"Char?!" Blaze yelped surprised by the sudden increase of targets.

"Close Combat!" Amalee shouted.

"PINSIR!" they shouted gaining up on Blaze and beating on him sending him into the ground.

"Blaze, are you okay?!" Tai called.

Blaze let out a small roar as he pulled himself up, "Hang in there!" Tai called.

"Use, close Combat again!" Amalee shouted.

"PINNSSSIIIRRR!" it shouted rushing forward with it's copies."

"Blaze hit 'em all with Dragon Pulse!" Tai called.

"CHARRRRR MAAAANNNN!" Blaze shouted spinning around and hitting all the copies making them fade Tai suddenly saw one move slightly slower than the others get towards Blaze with it's Pincers.

"Blaze Flamethrower at three O' Clock!" Tai called.

Blaze quickly jumped up to the left as Pinsir came down and then unleashed a flamethrower attack on him knocking back some more.

"Nice Blaze!" Tai cheered.

Amalee growled, "use Guillotine!" she shouted.

"SIIIIIIIIRRRRRR!" it roared it's Pinsir glowing and growing large and sharp.

"Get out of there!" Tai called.

Blaze moved around dodging every blow the attack moved in and crushed several large rocks in the area.

Blitz and Rio were jumping up and down shouting, as Tai racked his brain. He gasped when Blaze was cornered.

"Go in for the kill Pinsir!" Amalee shouted.

"Dragon Pulse!" Tai shouted thinking quickly.

"CHAAAARRRRR!" he shouted hitting Pinsir and knocking him back stopping Guillotine.

"Awesome now finish this with Flamethrower!" Tai called.

"CHAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" Blaze called.

Pinsir only had time to look up and yelp before the attack hit him head on and exploded. Amalee gasped seeing Pinsir roasted with Swirls in his eyes. "Siiiiiiirrrrrrrr." It coughed.

"Aww!" Amalee gasped. "Pinsir are you okay?!" she asked.

"What's your deal?! You a cut a tree down with me in it! Then you sick your Pinsir on me! If that's how you plan to pick up dates then I'm afraid you're gonna grow up old and alone!" Tai snapped.

Instantly Amalee started to cry, Pinsir shot a dirty look at Tai who started to regret coming on so harshly. "Hey don't that! Come on stop it!" but Amalee continued to cry.

"Amalee, I'm sorry okay. But you did kind of attack me." Tai stated.

Amalee started to settle down, she looked up at him and hiccupped looking up at him. "I'm sorry…" she muttered. "I just got so mad. When you ran off like that."

"Look, if you wanna dream about who you're gonna marry that's your business." Tai told her. "But you should enjoy the time you have right now get it?"

Amalee nodded. "Yeah I think so." She replied as Tai helped her up.

"I do wanna thank you though. If you hadn't taught me to skate, I wouldn't have been able to beat Viola's Sirskit and now I can skate."

"It'll be a while before you can say that but keep practicing." Amalee told him making Tai flinch comically.

"Uhh well, I'll do that." Tai sighed.

"Hey Tai the closest Gym from here is in Lumiose city!" Amalee told him.

"Lumiose city huh? Awesome then that's where we're going next!" he told his three Pokémon who cheered.

"Good luck Tai." Amalee told him sweetly.

Tai nodded. "Yeah you too, See ya!" he called turning towards the next route and heading out of the city.

**YX YX YX **

Tai and Rio were on Route four he was on a higher path that over saw, the road, just for fun. He was also hoping to see a new Pokémon he wanted to capture. "According to the map we stay on this road we'll be in Lumiose City in no time."

"RA!" Rio stated pointing.

"What is it?" Tai asked he suddenly saw a familiar face it was Ash with a blonde haired boy with a blie jumpsuit with yellow highlights and glasses around his age and a little girl with blonde hair a white tutu and black outfit with a yellow bag strapped around her shoulder and waste. Tai noted that she seemed to look similar to the boy. Then there was a girl with a pink hat a black dress with a red skirt black stockings and honey colored hair, "No way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vivillon learns the Following this way<br>**_Psychic TM29  
>Gust- Relearn move<br>Sleep Powder relearn_

**Surskit learns the Following this way  
><strong>_Protect TM 17  
>Sticky Web lv 46, 38 in ORAS<br>Signal Beam- Egg move  
>Ice Beam TM 13<em>

**Pinsir learns the following this way  
><strong>_Guillotine- Level 47, 50 in ORAS  
>X-Scissor Level 29, 33 in ORAS<br>Double Team TM32  
>Close Combat Egg move<em>

_**Slightly a cliffhanger but not much one guess what the next chapters going to be about ^_^ some of the chapters will be episodes from the Show **__**itself with my own twists so look forward to it! I am kind of hoping the Gym battle was bad because that was intended you'll see why later**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
